Osamodas
Gli Osamodas o la classe Frusta di Osamodas sono gli evocazione del mondo di Dofus. Rispetto alle altre classi, gli Osamodas hanno la maggior parte degli incantesimi di evocazione, e la gran parte delle magie di potenziamento di tali evocazioni. Sebbene alcune persone discutano sugli Osamodas perché le evocazioni rallentano le battaglie, la vera forza di un Osamodas viene proprio da queste evocazioni. Se questo poi avvenga con un'evocazione di massa di Pappatutto, o con un solo Croccaroc estremamente potenziato con gli altri incantesimi, l'Osamodas con le sue evocazioni può risultare formidabile nei combattimenti diretti. Malgrado sia essenzialmente basato sulle evocazioni, l'Osamodas ha anche degli incantesimi d'attacco. Infatti solitamente è difficile vedere un Osamodas che vada in corpo a corpo direttamente contro il nemico, può quindi colpire lo sfidante da molto lontano con incatesimi come Artiglio Spettrale e Artiglio Sferzante, come anche colpire attraverso gli oggetti con Corvo. In poche parole, un Osamodas ha un insieme bilanciato di numerose possibilità di giocata. L'intuizione gioca un grande ruolo, poiché un Osamodas deve anticipare le mosse delle proprie creature (che possono spesso agire in modo inaspettato). Questo significa che un Osamodas debba adattarsi ad ogni situazione. Con le evocazioni e gli incantesimi che possiede, un Osamodas esperto potrebbe virtualmente tenere a bada ogni mostro! Caratteristiche Le caratteristiche di un Osamodas non influisce quelle delle proprie creature. Malgrado le sue creature acquisiscano +1% di Vita e +1% ad ogni caratteristica per il livello del proprio evocatore. Le caratteristiche più vicine a questa classe sono: * Intelligenza - La maggior parte degli attacchi magici dell'Osamodas sono di Fuoco, quindi è buona cosa avere una forte Intelligenza. Questa caratteristica risulta utile soprattutto se usi un attacco dell'Osamodas per finire il tuo nemico o per massimizzare il danno insieme alle creature. Questa caratteristica influisce anche la cura che si fa con Cura Animale, o con armi curanti come Bacchetta Rhon. An Osamodas has high soft caps for Intelligence, quindi un Osa-Int sarebbe capace di avere un buon riscontro. Questa "architettura" è popolare per chi vuole attaccare insieme alle proprie creature. * Vitalità - Anche se la Vitalità non ha effetto su nessun attacco magico, puo' essere utile per un Osamodas. Una evocazione di Osamodas può esistere solo se l'evocatore è vivo, questa è l'importanza per cui l'Osamodas tiene duro il più possibile. La Vitalità è sempre 1:1, quindi un Osamodas può avere un buon ammontare della Vitalità base, anche senza equipaggiamento. Questa "architettura" è abbastanza popolare per gli evocatori che confidano più sulle sue creature che sulle sue magie d'attacco. Altre caratteristiche: * Agilità - Non una caratteristica particolarmente indicata per gli Osamodas. Puo' essere utile per scappare dai nemici, though there's no reason to escape from enemies if you avoid them in the first place. Osamodas do have low Agilità soft caps, quindi un Osamodas Agilità vorrebbe probabilmente mettere i punti in Vitalità, e accrescere l'Agilità con l'Equipaggiamento. Agilità is for those who like the idea of a Vitalità build, ma vuole avere un opzione se un nemico li raggiunge. * Forza - Non particolarmente raccomandato. E' molto utile in un gruppo due to it increasing the damage of Frusta, and as a close combat fighter as they would not require weapons to be maged. The Osamodas Forza soft caps are relativley low though, quindi un Osa-Forza potrebbe preferire di mettere i punti in Vitalità. However a Strength Osamodas would have no ranged options. Strength is for the Osamodas who wants to mainly use summons, but also be a help in a team. * Fortuna - Non raccomandato per i principianti. Osamodas do have a single Water spell and the Osamodas soft caps are the same for chance as they are for Intelligenza. It's an alternative build for someone who wants to have an option outside of just summons, but doesn't want to be a Int Osa. * Saggezza - Not recommended for this or most other classes. It's best to use scrolls of Saggezza and equipment to boost this stat instead of stat points gained from level increases. However once high soft caps are reached (4:1, 5:1) some players may spend points in Saggezza.